2016 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2016: January 15 13 Hours - R''' - Paramount Pictures / 3 Arts Entertainment / Bay Films Ride Along 2 - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 22 The 5th Wave - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / GK Films 29 The Finest Hours - PG-13 - Walt Disney Pictures February 12 Deadpool - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios Zoolander 2 - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Red Hour Films 19 Race - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Focus Features Risen - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Affirm Films / LD Entertainment 26 Eddie the Eagle - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films Triple 9 - R''' - Open Road Films March 4 London Has Fallen - '''R - Gramercy Pictures / Millennium Media 11 10 Cloverfield Lane - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot Everybody Wants Some - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Annapurna Pictures Grimsby - '''R - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Working Title Films / Four by Two Films 18 Allegiant - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / Red Wagon Entertainment Midnight Special - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 25 Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / DC Films April 1 Miles Ahead - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / IM Global 15 The Jungle Book (2016) - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures 22 The Huntsman: Winter's War - PG-13 - Universal Pictures The Meddler - PG-13 - Sony Pictures Classics / Stage 6 Films 29 Keanu - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema May 6 Captain America: Civil War - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios 13 High-Rise - R''' - Magnolia Pictures / Studio Canal / Film4 / BFI 20 Maggie's Plan - '''R - Sony Pictures Classics The Angry Birds Movie - PG - Columbia Pictures / Rovio Animation The Nice Guys - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures 27 Alice Through the Looking Glass - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures June 3 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Platinum Dunes 10 Warcraft: The Beginning - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Blizzard Entertainment 17 Central Intelligence - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Universal Pictures / RatPac Entertainment Finding Dory - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 24 Free State of Jones - R''' - STX Entertainment / IM Global Independence Day: Resurgence - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Centropolis Entertainment The Shallows - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures July 1 The BFG (2016) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Reliance Entertainment / Walden Media The Legend of Tarzan - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment The Purge: Election Year - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes 8 Captain Fantastic - '''R - Bleecker Street Media 15 Cafe Society - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / Amazon Studios / FilmNation Entertainment Ghostbusters (2016) - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 22 Ice Age: Collision Course - PG - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios Star Trek Beyond - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Hua Hua Media / Bad Robot 29 Equity - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics Jason Bourne - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures August 5 Suicide Squad - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 12 Florence Foster Jenkins - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Nando's Distribution / BBC Films Pete's Dragon (2016) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures 19 Ben-Hur (2016) - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Kubo and the Two Strings - PG - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / Laika September 2 Morgan - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Scott Free The Light Between Oceans - '''PG-13 - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media 9 Robinson Crusoe (2016) - PG - Summit Entertainment / Studio Canal / nWave Pictures / Illuminata Pictures Sully - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 16 Snowden - R''' - Open Road Films 23 Storks - '''PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group The Magnificent Seven (2016) - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 30 Deepwater Horizon - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / Participant Media Denial - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media / Participant Media / BBC Films October 14 The Accountant - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 21 Jack Reacher: Never Go Back - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media Keeping Up With The Joneses - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox Moonlight - R''' - A24 Films / Plan B 28 Inferno - '''PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Imagine Entertainment November 4 Doctor Strange - PG-13 - Marvel Studios Hacksaw Ridge - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Cross Creek Pictures - 2,886 Loving - '''PG-13 - Focus Features Trolls - PG - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation 11 Almost Christmas - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions Arrival - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment / Lava Bear Films / 21 Laps Entertainment Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk - R''' - TriStar Pictures / Studio 8 / Film4 18 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films Manchester by the Sea - R''' - Amazon Studios / Roadside Attractions The Take - '''R - Universal Pictures / Studio Canal 23 Allied - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Hua Hua Media / GK Films Rules Don't Apply - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises - 2,382 25 Lion - PG-13 - Lantern Entertainment / Screen Australia / See-Saw Films Miss Sloane - R''' - EuropaCorp / FilmNation Entertainment December 2 Jackie - '''R - Fox Searchlight Pictures / LD Entertainment 9 La La Land - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment Office Christmas Party - R''' - Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment 16 Collateral Beauty - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / Overbrook Entertainment Fences - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / BRON Studios / Escape Artists / Macro / Scott Rudin Productions Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - PG-13 - Lucasfilm 21 Assassin's Creed - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Ubisoft Motion Pictures - 2,970 Julieta - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / FilmNation Entertainment Passengers - '''PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Start Motion Pictures / Original Film Patriots Day - R''' - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films 23 Why Him? - '''R - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment / Red Hour Films 25 Hidden Figures - PG - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment 30 Gold - R - Lantern Entertainment - 2,166Category:Years in film (USA)